The real last fairy on earth
by ercamodamaj
Summary: Catie and Maddie are shopping at hte mall when they get an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Found

One day Catie and her friend Maddie were walking through the mall when Catie had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. "Do you have the weirdest feeling someone is following us?" Catie asked. "Well it is a mall, everyone is following us." Maddie replied.

"That's not what I meant!" I said annoyed. Maddie looked hurt. "Geez, sorry, you don't need to yell at me." I calmed down a bit. I saw my favorite store, _Aeropostale_. Catie and Maddie lived in Boston, Massachusetts, but they were visiting the South Shore Plaza.

As they went into the store, Catie noticed a woman with tan skin, and long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was the one following them around the mall. Catie quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and Maddie and ran to a dressing room.

"Did you see that woman who walked in right after us?" Catie asked. Maddie paused for a moment then nodded. "She's been following us around the mall all day." Catie said. Maddie looked suddenly very nervous. "Great, this is how horror movies start!" Maddie said loud enough for the person in the other dressing room could hear.

"SHHHHHHHH! Whisper!" Catie said quietly. Suddenly the store exploded. Catie and Maddie screamed and were forced to the floor. There was the sound of curtains rapidly opening right next to her.

"Catie?" Maddie said sounding confused. Just then our curtain flew open and the stalker woman was standing before us. She reached for me. I tried to punch her but instead gold light flew from my fist. "Ahhh! She yelled in pain. Just then a whispery voice said: "Catie, come to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

Catie's POV

I was too shocked to move. I saw a whole store covered in fire. I also saw that stalker girl who was bleeding from her stomach; it must've been where I hit her with whatever that was that came out of my hand. Maddie was moaning and seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness.

I just realized all of the noise going on outside. There was a lot of screaming. I went to go help Maddie when I realized how injured I was. My ankle seemed broken so when I tried to stand I yelled in agony.

I felt a hot liquid running down my forehead. I was bleeding immensely. My head felt dizzy. The room was going dark. I was blacking out. As I passed out, I saw the stalker lady waking up.

I felt my body being violently shaken.

"Wake up!" I heard someone say.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that woman again. I tried to scream and the woman covered my mouth.

"Stop!" She said. I noticed how she wasn't bleeding anymore. "My name is Flora. I want to help to help you."

"My mom," I murmured

"It's ok let's get you out of here." She looked around like she was expecting someone.

"Maddie." I said.

"The witches are coming for her." She said to me.

I was really confused and too dizzy to think. Then I saw a flash of gold light.

"Finally!" Said the woman named Flora.

I saw another woman with long blonde hair and perfect skin. She looked like a cover girl model and she sorta intimidated me.

I'm sorry I'm late, the witches kept asking me what to do with the other one." She said rather exasperatedly.

"Whatever, she is badly hurt and probably has a concussion." Said Flora looking at me.

"I could heal her, but there's too many non magical people around." Said the other woman.

"Fine, Stella get us out of here." Said Flora.

"What about her?" Said Stella.

Then another light flashed. An older woman appeared out of the light.

"Where is she?" Asked the woman.

"Over there." Said Flora.

"Let's get out of here Stella." Said Flora.

"Fine." Said Stella.

Then Stella brought out some sort of staff. She hit the bottom of it to the ground and we disappeared into a golden light and I blacked out, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taken

Maddie's POV

I saw those two women take Catie away. The older lady stayed and looked down at me with a look of pity.

"Are you alright, girl?"Asked the older woman

"No! Do I look ok? I yelled. The woman stared at me angrily.

"You will not yell at me!" Said the woman.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

There was a sound of yelling and a huge pressure of water started to spray around. I blocked my face to avoid the hose.

"We should probably go." Said the woman not really to me, but to her own self.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said angrily.

"Well, you could either come with me to Cloud Tower, or you could stay here and get captured by Whisper." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"My name is Griffin. That's Ms. Griffin to you, though." She said flatly.

"Ok, let's go." I sighed.

"Right, I'll just-" She started. Another explosion had just occurred and Ms. Griffin was thrown over me.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"It's Whisper's twins of trouble!" Said Griffin as she staggered up to her feet.

There were two very violent looking people standing before me. One was a boy who has jet black hair that was cut right above his ears, piercing grey eyes, and wore an all black t-shirt and black pants with a sword slung over his shoulder. (I found him very hot!)

The other one was a girl almost exactly similar. She also had jet black hair, except hers was all the way to her chest but was in a ponytail put over her shoulder, she too had grey eyes, and she wore all black too, except she had a tank top instead of a t-shirt. (She also looked good.)

"Well, well, well," started the boy. "Who do we have here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I growled back.

The girl stepped over and took out a pocket knife, but the boy stopped her.

"Now Erin, don't let words hurt you." He said coolly.

"You're right Eric." She responded putting back her knife.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Eric, this is Erin. We are here to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Secret

Maddie's POV

I wasn't sure I heard them right. Ms. Griffin looked actually, sincerely scared. Erin had an insane look in her eye. Eric looked cool, calm, and in control. (That made me attracted to him more.)

"Did I hear you right, did you just say you are going to kill me?" I asked kinda already knowing the answer.

"Yes we did." Said Erin. (I guessed wrong.) Her voice was quiet and deadly. I feared her the most.

"Sorry my sweet, mothers orders." Said Eric.

"You will not touch her!" Yelled Griffin. The twins looked to each other and laughed.

"You?" Asked Erin. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You are getting too old, woman." Said Eric.

Ms. Griffin jumped over me and teleported behind the twins. They turned around so fast I thought Griffin would blank out. No, she shot something out of her hand and it hit Eric and he flew back right next to me. He was unconscious. I was about to help him when his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"Hello, my sweet. You're a sight for sore eyes." I must've blushed because he laughed and began to stroke my hair.

"I thought you were supposed to kill me." I said dreamily.

"Mother wants me too but your face is too pretty to get rid of just yet." I saw this in the movies.

He was leaning in too me. I was feeling shocked and flattered.

"No!" Yelled Griffin, but it was too late. Eric had his hand around my neck and our lips touched. It felt tingly, no seriously it was tingly as if something was in his lips. I heard Erin laughing insanely. Griffin was cursing as all her, whatever those things coming out of her hands are, kept missing Erin. Eric pulled away and my body went rigid. I couldn't move and I was about to throw up.

"Did I forget to mention that I have poison lips?" He said.

"You tricked me!" I said in between spasms.

Eric looked genially upset and saddened by this remark. He bounced back quickly though.

"Sorry love." He said.

"I thought you liked me." I said as I threw up.

"Sorry ton upset you sweetie!" Said Erin as she grabbed Eric's wrist and teleported away.

Griffin was on the ground moaning and bleeding. I was blacking out, this was it. As I blacked out I had a vision that showed Catie walking into a dark cave where a deep evilness was awaiting her. I tried to yell to her but I was too weak. Blacking out…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awakening

Catie's POV

I awoke in a really comfortable bed with a bunch of creeps hanging over me. I screamed and wacked one of them in the face and she staggered backward in pain.

"Ow! That hurt you little-" She started. A girl with red hair stopped her from finishing.

"Musa! Control yourself, she didn't mean to. She's just scared." Said the red hair girl.

"You're right, Bloom." Said Musa. Ok I now a few names. The girl with the tan skin and brown eyes is Flora. The cover girl model with the blonde hair is Stella. The girl with the black pig tails is Musa. Finally, the red head with blue eyes is Bloom.

"Do you know where you are?"Asked another woman with short pinkish purplish hair asked me.

I shook my head as she studied me. I felt really awkward and was about to tell her to back off when the last woman with dark skin and dark hair told her to quit it.

"You're scaring her Tecna!" She said. Tecna looked disappointed.

"Sorry. Layla could you get Roxy for me?" She asked the dark skin girl.

Layla left the room and it was quiet for a couple of minutes until Layla came back with a girl apparently named Roxy.

"Could you try talking to her?" Asked Tecna.

"Why me?" Asked Roxy. I felt a little offended by that remark, but decided to let it slide.

"Because, you're closer to her age. That's why." Tecna stated firmly.

"Fine." Said Roxy as she sat by my bed.

"Ok, can you tell me your name?" She asked in a sweet yet cautious tone.

"Catie." I croaked.

"Ok Catie, do you remember what happened?" She continued on.

"Aeropostale blew up." I said wearily.

"Fascinating!" Exclaimed Tecna.

I stared at her for a moment angrily then threw the covers over my head.

"Tecna!" I heard most of them yell.

"She's not a science experiment Tec." I heard Stella say.

"Sorry." Tecna said blankly.

"Please come out." Pleaded Roxy.

I stuck my head out for a second and saw Tecna jotting stuff down.

"I'll only whisper." I said.

The girls all looked scared and the room blew up. All the girls screamed and I was blown off of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw that some of the girls like: Bloom, Layla, and Stella had their shields up. The rest were scattered. I saw two teen twins jump into the room.

"Where is the phoenix keeper?" Demanded the girl.

"Oh no! It's Eric and Erin!" Yelled Layla.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!" Yelled Eric as a black power thing came out of his hands and grabbed Layla, Bloom, and Stella.

"Ahhh!" They screamed in unison. Erin was laughing insanely. I was so furious that this could happen twice in one day. At least I thought it was still Saturday.

"Put them down!" I yelled staggering to my feet.

"There you are." Said Eric calmly.

"Take this bird girl!" Yelled Erin as darkness flew out of her hand. I jumped out of the way and it disintegrated the bed behind me.

"You take this!" I yelled as I shot gold out of my hand. The gold instead of flying at Erin, rose into the air. It kept rising until it took the form of a phoenix bird. It cacawed in anger and flew at Erin and Eric. Eric dropped Stella, Layla, and Bloom.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they flew out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"Here, this is for you!" Eric said before Erin teleported them away.

I picked up the note and read, "We have Maddie. If you want to see her again, come to the cave that sees no light." I dropped the note and fell to the ground in sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Afterlife

Maddie's POV

I was on the ground, you know foaming from the mouth as dog's with rabies do. Griffin had teleported me somewhere. I had all these people hanging over me.

"Here try this on her!" said one woman. Someone pored something down my throat and I chocked on it.

"Wrong thing you idiot! That increases the speed of her death!" yelled Griffin. I instantly started to panic. I was moving away from the light. (Weird, I know.) I was wondering if this was what my brother saw.

My brother, Zane, had died last year in a car accident. He was only thirteen like me. We were twins and best friends. Catie and I are best friends, but Zane and me, we had a special connection that Catie and I would never feel.

"Maddie!" I heard someone's voice yell. It was Zane's voice. I hit a hard, stone surface. I sat up and took a good look around the place. It was dark and cold. I saw n the distance, a light coming towards me. I didn't know whether to be thankful or scared. One: It could be someone to help me. Two: It could be someone trying to kill me.

"Maddie!" Called Zane's voice again. It came from the mouth of the person who was holding the lamp.

"Zane?" I called to the voice. The person looked around. I saw Zane's lonely grey eyes. I stood as fast as I could.

"Zane!" I yelled running toward my dead brother. He dropped the lamp to embrace me as well.

"I've missed you so much." He said with tears forming in his eyes. I could barely keep a hold of myself.

"I missed you too." I said sobbing into his shirt. I had so many questions for him.

"What happened that day? The day of the accident." I said looking at his gorgeous face. Zane had a very handsome face. A lot of girls swooned for him. His eyes were his money makers. His eyes told you the most beautiful story in the world.

"I was with Allyson." He started. I grew very angry. Remember how I said a lot of girls swooned for him, well Allyson swooned, did a back flip, and a split for my brother. She treated me like I was trash or competition as she once put it. I was in the way, blocking my brother from being with her. When Zane died in her mother's car, she said he died of heartbreak thinking he would lose her. I threw up at the thought.

"I was in her mom's new Toyota Camry. Allyson was taking me to the movies. Her mom wasn't paying attention I guess and we hit the truck. It crushed her mom's car and my body. Allyson and her mom survived because they're mortals. We're different, as you know." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I've seen that lately." I said, emphasizing my point.

"You're a witch and I'm a warlock. We're not very popular. Someone was trying to get back at dad and decided it would be cool to kill his only son." He finished. I almost threw up at the horror I was listening to. What kind of sick person kills a kid to get back at a person?

"At least I'm here with you." I said trying to get happier. His eyes saddened even more.

"What?" I said about to burst into tears again.

"You're not fully dead yet." He said, scratching the top of his head as he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

"I'm close enough. I heard that lady say that my death was speeding up." I said trying to convince not only him, but me as well.

"I know that, but I also know they will find an antidote and save you. It should actually be happening in about thirty seconds." He said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"I all I can tell you is that I know the prophesy and you play a major role," He said.

"When will I see you again?" I asked sadly.

"I can't tell you that, but for now good luck and good-bye." He said staring at me with those sad eyes.

"Good-bye, I love you." I said crying again.

"I love you too." He said as we hugged again. I saw his image slowly fading. I felt my body lying in a soft warm bed. I blinked and saw Griffin staring down at me.

"Welcome back. You didn't think you could escape that easily did you?" She said grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Greatest Power in the Universe

Catie's POV

I was in shock. (What else was new?) Some of the girls were just waking up. Others like Flora, who was standing up, and Roxy, who was on my bed when it flipped over, were out cold. My note was burning in my hand, literally burning.

"Is everyone all right? A woman yelled running into the room. She wore a long blue dress, with old lady glasses and brown hair.

"Ms. Griselda, yes we're all right. The twins found us, because she said the name." Said Tecna pointing at me. Ok, it was official, Tecna was my least favorite.

"It's fine Tecna. She didn't know." Said Layla. Bloom walked over to me.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" She asked in a kind voice. I was so angry that the floor started to steam around me.

"No! I'm not ok! I just found out that my best friend is being held captive by that psycho lady and her equally psycho children! Do you think I'm all right?" I yelled in her face.

"Just calm down." Said Stella as calmly as she could, because she looked very angry at the way I yelled at her friend.

"Oh shut up, Cover girl!" I yelled at her. All the girls stepped forward, with their powers in hand.

"You know what you're sounding evil. Like possessed evil." Said Tecna.

"Well I'm not!" I yelled. Layla laughed.

"Well we don't believe you!" Said Layla. I nodded.

"Fine, you wanna play rough? I'll play rough." I said. All the girls took that as a fight scene.

"Winx enchantix!" They yelled. Bloom, Flora, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Tecna transformed into beautiful fairies. All except for Roxy.

"Let's go Winx charmix!" Roxy yelled. Roxy began to transform into a fairy as well. Although, Roxy's transformation wasn't as extravagant as the others but she was still beautiful.

I was about to say I couldn't do that when I began to hear a voice in my mind. It wasn't that evil woman, it was a sweet voice that seemed familiar but I couldn't recognize it.

"_You can do it, Caitlin. Just believe it and concentrate." _Said the voice. "I will." I thought.

I concentrated with all my might. Nothing happened. Then I thought of Catie, anger washed over me. I felt power course through me. Light was flashing from me and I began to transform.

It was weird at first. But then I began to like the sensation. My clothes vanished and were replaced by a sleeveless dress that went a little above the knee. There were flats with a bow on the top of each of them. I also had wings on my back. This was all purple. My hair was mostly down except two small, thin braids on either side of my shoulders, they were tied in purple bows. I was gorgeous.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said much more confidently. They all looked shocked.

"How could she do that? She has never trained!" Said Tecna in shock.

"I'm just that awesome, ok?" I said. Stella rolled her eyes. Layla shot something out of her hands and it stuck me to the wall.

"How are you going to get out of that?" Bragged Layla. I focused really hard and melted it right off.

"Like that." I said.

We all flew up into the air. I flew out the hole in the wall. Flora made ivy come out of the ground. Either she didn't notice or she meant to do it, but a girl about my age got tangled in the vines.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. I flew down. I swooped down and grabbed her hand. I pulled as hard as I could, but that vine was strong.

"Ow! You're ripping my arm off!" She complained.

"Sorry!" I said. I let go and she went flying again. I made a mad dash for her arm and grabbed it. I took one hand and burned the vine. She was already in mid air and began to fall from the sky. I caught her and brought her to the ground.

I flew back up and rejoined the battle. I spread my arms wide and a gigantic phoenix bird came out of my chest. I forced it to hit all of them. They all fell from the sky and transformed back to normal.

"Hey, I can't transform!" Yelled Musa.

"Me neither!" They all yelled. I started to laugh.

"I am Caitlin. The last survivor of the phoenix power!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Mission

Catie's POV

I flew back to the ground and untransformed, I guess. I was still in my super happy, I feel awesome phase. That was quickly fading to the guilty phase and then, the embarrassment phase. I had gone a little far with the "I'm so awesome!" thing but really, I was pretty cool!

"Are you ok?" I asked that girl I had saved. She looked up at me. She had cute blue-green eyes, she had thin, curly blonde hair. She had a very intelligent look about her.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you alright? That was a lot of magic." She said standing up. She had a slim figure, she was quite a catch. Not that I liked girls. I just feel, sort of intimidated. Not like I did with Stella, just insecure.

"Yes, I'm fine as well. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Isabelle. My friends call me Izzy." She said. I smiled at her. Just then headmistress Faragonda came running out.

"What is going on here?" She asked the group of people assembling around the girls, moaning on the ground.

"Oh no!" I said completely forgetting about them. I tried to duck behind Izzy, but she gave me a look like, are you kidding me?

I looked sheepishly at her. She gave me a reassuring look. Faragonda looked up at the hole in the hospital room.

"Who did that?" She asked everyone.

"Eric and Erin did, headmistress." Said a random girl.

"They did this?" She said signaling to the girls lying on the ground.

"No, it was this other girl, a fairy, who did this." Said another girl. I didn't like her. She reminded me of a girl back home on Earth, her name was Madison.

"Thank you, Madison. Caitlin, get over here!" Yelled Faragonda. Seriously, her name has to be Madison? Really?

I took a few steps forward and Faragonda walked the rest of the way.

"What went on in your head that made you want to do this?" She yelled. I was a bit taken aback by her yelling, because she was usually very nice, but I soon recovered.

"I don't know, headmistress." I said with a hint of sass in my voice. Suddenly some of the girls gasped.

"Headmistress, look at their necks!" Yelled some girl with pink hair. I looked over and saw a small phoenix bird, burned into their skin. Faragonda gasped.

"Yes, it's true headmistress." Said the quiet, yet evil voice of Whisper. "She is descended from Valtor." Everyone gasped. I looked around. Even Izzy seemed scared of me.

"Can someone tell me who Valtor is?" I said angrily. I was a bit angry at myself for being angry at the world. It was so icky! I would have to go shopping to fix this problem.

"Valtor was an evil wizard, who almost destroyed the magical dimension and took over the entire universe!" Said Ms. Faragonda gravely.

"Great! That's just perfect! My best friend is a witch, my dad is an evil wizard and who's my mom?" I asked. I had never known my real parents. I was raised in an orphanage until I was adopted at the age of five, by the two kindest and sweetest people in the world.

"I can answer that my dear." Said Whisper. Just the sound of her voice made the sky go dark.

"Your father is Valtor, and your mother is me." She said. I nearly threw up. She could not be my mother! If my dad was so evil, my mom would have to be so nice for me to be this way.

"You're not even a fairy!" I stuttered. Whisper laughed her cold, evil laugh.

"You are a fairy because I made it so." Said Whisper sharply.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled at the sky. Whisper laughed again.

"Fine I will show you." She said. Suddenly the clouds transformed into an image. It showed a man with long blonde hair and pale skin, I think he was wearing eyeliner. He had a red cape thing and a suit thing on. I'm guessing that was my dad.

"Whisper, show yourself!" He demanded. He did not seem like the loving type. I was relieved at the thought. Just then a beautiful woman appeared.

I gasped because she looked like an older version of me! She was more beautiful than me because of her curves. She was wearing normal clothes for a twenty something year old. She looked as if she were going to a party or night club.

"Oh Valtor dear, I know you can't resist me but you must be patient." She said seductively. Valtor scowled.

"I have no interest in you. I have told you that. I demand you give me your power to defeat the company of light." He said angrily.

"I can give you something better. A child, a daughter of the phoenix. She will be hidden from you and you will wish you hadn't angered me when you meet her." She said.

"That will never happen." Said Valtor. Whisper laughed evilly.

"Like you have a choice?" She said. She snapped her fingers and Valtor started twitching and collapsed.

"Your mind control spells won't work!" He yelled, apparently in pain.

"You're right, I will just take your DNA by force." She said stopping her spell.

She shot magic out of her hand and it went into Valtor's body. It came out seconds later with a glowing, dark red light. It absorbed itself into Whisper's body and she laughed.

"What have you done?" Valtor yelled.

"Control yourself. You will have to wait nine months." She said smiling. Valtor looked extremely angry. He shot something out of his hands and took her off guard.

She screamed and fell to the ground. She was twitching and screaming cries of pain. He was torturing her. He stopped. He looked down at Whisper with pity.

"I will defeat the company of light myself." He said and left.

Oh I highly doubt that." Said Whisper sitting up smiling.

The image shifted and changed into Whisper leaning over a crib.

"You are beautiful Caitlin. I can't keep you, though. You will go to Earth and be raised as mortal. Then you will slowly come back to me. You must train. You have to be prepared to meet your father." She smiled down at the baby.

She picked up the giggling baby and put her through a portal.

"I love you, sweet heart." She said. The images faded away and the clouds parted. Everyone was staring at me and all I could do was stare. I felt as if I was going to faint.

"I have to go find Valtor." I said to Faragonda. Everyone gasped but Faragonda just sighed.

"Fine, I will prepare you for your mission.


End file.
